La dueña del corazón invisible
by Anna Walker
Summary: Aurora era capaz de reconocer el profundo dolor que causa sentir un amor que está prohibido. Ella lo había sentido, una vez. Y en aquél entonces, había estado dispuesta a dar todo por él… —Ganadora del 1er lugar en el reto "Parejas al azar" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"—


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Los personajes de __**Once Upon a Time**__ son propiedad de Kitsis/Horowitz._

_**Summary:**_ Aurora era capaz de reconocer el amor en cuanto lo veía… bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Lo que reconocía era el profundo dolor que causa sentir un amor que está prohibido. Imposible. Aurora lo reconocía porque lo había sentido, una vez. Y en aquél entonces, ella había estado dispuesta a dar todo por él… —Para el reto "Parejas al azar" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"—

_…_

_**Este fic participa en "Parejas al azar",  
el reto de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke", el foro de Once Upon a Time en español.**_

_**Características del fanfic:**_

_- Pareja al azar: Princesa Aurora/El Cazador (a.k.a Graham)  
- Rating: K+  
- Extensión: 9999 palabras —Nah, es broma. Son como siete mil y algo :S—_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**La dueña del corazón invisible**

…

La charola de plata se estrelló con violencia contra la pared detrás de él provocando un estruendo que perforó con dolor en sus oídos. La reina estaba furiosa.

El Cazador seguía tirado en el piso sin poder respirar. Cada parte de su cuerpo dolía a causa del castigo infligido. La cabeza le punzaba como si algo en su interior tratara de escapar a través de los huesos de su cráneo. Los descarrilados recuerdos fluían a toda velocidad sin sentido en el fondo de su mente contra su voluntad. Regina le había arrebatado el control sobre ellos cuando había decidido indagar en sus pensamientos y ahora todo explotaba en su cabeza mientras veía aquel hermoso rostro en sus memorias una y otra vez.

—Al parecer estuviste demasiado ocupado durante mi encierro, Cazador. ¡Y con nada menos que con una princesa! —exclamó Regina llena de ironía.

Demonios, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Debió mantener la boca cerrada, debió hacer lo que ella le decía, desnudarse y permitirle usar su cuerpo como tantas veces antes. Entonces, en medio de todo, habría podido cerrar los ojos y pretender que el cuerpo bajo el suyo, que la piel que acariciaba la suya no era la de aquella malvada mujer sino la de alguien más… la de su princesa.

Pero había dudado. Por primera vez, la sola idea había resultado demasiado insoportable ahora que él había escuchado hablar sobre la futura boda de Blancanieves y su príncipe. El suceso como tal le alegraba —casi—, sobre todo porque sabía que parte de la dicha de los futuros reyes era gracias a su sacrificio; pero eso le hizo pensar en la boda de otra princesa, aquella que una vez conoció, y había sacado a relucir el lado oscuro de su ser. Ése que anhelaba que, por una vez, una princesa lo hubiese elegido a él.

Así que se había desquitado con Regina y éste era el precio a pagar.

Ahora que su secreto había quedado al descubierto, el único secreto que había valido la pena que hubiera mantenido sólo para él, aquellos brillantes y gentiles ojos azules que veía a través de sus párpados cerrados resultaban una peor tortura que la que acababa de recibir.

—¿Quieres verla de nuevo? —Le preguntó arrastrando las palabras mientras se agachaba para apretar su mentón y obligarlo a mirarla a esos ojos negros cargados de odio y de maldad—. No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo.

Terror frío cubrió su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Claro, no era terror, pues era incapaz de sentirlo, pero eso no evitó que su cuerpo se estremeciera al ver la fría mueca que torcía los labios de la reina.

—No… —Su voz sonó débil en medio de jadeos dificultosos. Ignorando el dolor físico, estiró la mano para alcanzar el borde de su vestido, pero ella se alejó sin ningún esfuerzo—. No le hagas daño, Regina. —La reina ignoró sus súplicas y se desvaneció en una nube de humo purpureo—. ¡Regina!

El Cazador luchó por ponerse en pie sin conseguirlo. ¿Qué había hecho? Los había condenado. A ambos.

…

—¿Te encuentras bien, Aurora?

La princesa parpadeó varias veces y apartó la mirada de los invitados que bailaban en el centro del salón para así mirar al hombre sentado a su lado. La profunda preocupación en los ojos de Felipe llenó de calidez su corazón y ella sintió un pinchazo de culpa por haber permitido que sus pensamientos vagaran lejos del banquete especial de esta noche. Su fiesta de compromiso.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa. Felipe tomó su mano, entrelazó sus dedos y besó sus nudillos antes de sonreírle de vuelta.

—Todos celebran por nosotros. Unámonos a ellos.

Ella asintió, esperando que el baile lograra aclarar la neblina de recuerdos que mantenía embotada su mente desde hacía horas. No debería pensar en _él_, mucho menos ahora que estaba a punto de casarse en menos de una semana. Aunque sabía que era imposible olvidarlo.

Era extraño lo que pasaba en su interior desde que había regresado a su reino, meses atrás. Amaba a Felipe, lo sabía con cada parte de su ser; pero no podía olvidar a aquel hombre que había conocido en medio del bosque, aquel que había salvado su vida en más de una manera. Era como si su corazón se hallase dividido en dos, con afectos absolutamente diferentes para cada uno de ellos. Dos hombres que eran tan diferentes como el invierno y la primavera, pero que habían logrado hacerla feliz a pesar de la adversidad.

Felipe estiró su brazo y ella giró siguiendo los pasos de la danza que ejecutaban. El movimiento fue algo precipitado y eso la hizo reír, provocando que él hiciera lo mismo.

Repentinamente un estruendo sacudió los vitrales del salón principal del castillo y humo púrpura cubrió el lugar, provocando que los numerosos invitados cubrieran sus narices y tosieran. Felipe la tomó del brazo y la colocó detrás de él, protegiéndola de la oscura silueta que se dibujaba en medio del humo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… parece que he llegado justo a tiempo.

El humo no tuvo que disiparse para reconocer a la persona.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? —gritó su padre con voz de trueno, levantándose de su trono detrás de la mesa central—. ¡Fuiste desterrada de este reino!

Maléfica se abrió paso a través de la cortina de humo y de la multitud de invitados que temerosos observaban la escena. Hizo un movimiento con su báculo mágico e inmovilizó a su padre contra el muro.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo con voz burlona, deteniéndose a poca distancia de la mesa—. Pero esto demuestra cuánto vale tu palabra para mí al final del día, ¿no es verdad?

Aurora vio cómo su madre se levantaba con un movimiento regio y encaraba a la recién llegada.

—¿Qué buscas aquí, Maléfica? ¿Acaso no has entendido que no puedes ganar?

Aurora ya había escuchado la larga historia que había entre sus padres y la bruja desde hacía mucho tiempo. Antes un hada, Maléfica había renunciado a su vocación al enamorarse de su padre, sin saber que él estaba enamorado de su madre. El dolor del amor no correspondido había trastornado a Maléfica y la había convertido en la cruel bruja que era ahora.

—No estoy tan segura de eso —respondió la mujer, acariciando el orbe de su báculo con las uñas—. Permítanme mostrarles…

Aurora avanzó un paso, creyendo que Maléfica iba a lastimar a su madre, pero su cuerpo se quedó congelado cuando una horrible visión apareció en el interior de su mente. Era su reino, en llamas, consumido luego por una horrible oscuridad que acababa con todo. La gente gritaba, lloraba, corría en todas direcciones intentando salvarse y proteger a los suyos. Sus padres caían muertos uno por uno y Felipe pronto les seguía al intentar protegerla. La visión de tal destrucción fue insoportable.

Aurora apartó el rostro. Miró a sus padres, a Felipe y a todos los invitados al banquete de esa noche y la sola idea de que todos ellos sucumbieran ante aquel terrible destino sólo para el beneplácito de una bruja hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

_Pero lo más importante que puedo hacer es esto, pequeña Princesa, _escuchó la voz de Maléfica directa en su cerebro.

Aurora abrió los ojos con miedo cuando una imagen comenzó a dibujarse, reemplazando la visión de su reino destruido. Era la mano de Maléfica, sosteniendo… algo. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que aquel objeto carmesí cubierto de brillo no era otra cosa que un corazón.

_Tengo lo más preciado para ti y lo destruiré si no haces lo que te ordeno…_

Los delgados dedos de su visión se cerraron hasta formar un puño y lo siguiente que vio fue el cuerpo del Cazador cayendo sin vida sobre el piso mientras su corazón se desvanecía en cenizas. Aurora se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, conteniendo un grito.

_¡Basta! Haré lo que pidas._

A la distancia, vio a Maléfica sonreír complacida.

_Excelente, Princesa. Estoy segura de que sabrás dónde encontrarme._

Tan abrupta como había sido la aparición de Maléfica, ésta desapareció envuelta en aquel humo tóxico.

Aurora no podía respirar. Jamás habría imaginado que Maléfica llegara a conocer aquel secreto que tan profundamente había guardado. ¿Cómo había conseguido el corazón de su cazador?

—Aurora…

—Todo estará bien, Felipe. —Respondió, apartándose del príncipe cuando éste intentó tocarla—: Por favor, pase lo que pase, no vengas tras de mí.

Abandonó el salón sin mirar atrás mientras hacía un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos. Miedo y dolor se colaban en el interior de su pecho, robándole la respiración. Su cuerpo temblaba ante la idea de que todo lo preciado para ella desapareciera frente a sus ojos.

—Princesa Aurora… —La Princesa se detuvo de golpe al ver a la pequeña hada justo frente a su rostro—. Tu sacrificio no será sólo por tus padres y el reino, ¿verdad?

Aurora no supo qué responder. El brillo azul del hada era cálido, pero en ese momento no ofrecía consuelo alguno. Siempre había sido su madrina más cercana y, por tanto, la que mejor la conocía; la única que había notado el cambio en ella cuando había regresado a su reino.

—Nunca he podido engañarte, Primavera. Debes entender, no tengo más opción.

Siguió su camino hacia su habitación, pero el hada continuó insistiendo.

—Tu vida no merece ser sacrificada por la de un simple cazador. ¡No lo permitiré! No dejaré que… —Aurora se apresuró a coger un joyero de la cómoda cercana y encerró al hada antes de que ésta pudiera tomar su tamaño como humana y alertar a los demás de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Lo siento, Prim —dijo en un sollozo, abrazando la cajita de oro contra su pecho—. Él es mucho más que un cazador para mí…

Sabiendo que no tenía tiempo qué perder, Aurora salió de su habitación, olvidando la idea de recoger algunas cosas para su viaje, y fue directamente a los establos para montar su caballo. Aquella hermosa yegua que su padre le había regalado cuando había cumplido dieciocho años.

Mientras cabalgaba a toda velocidad, alejándose de su reino e internándose en el bosque cercano, Aurora no pudo reprimir los recuerdos de la primera vez que había visto al Cazador. Había sido en ese mismo lugar, entre esos mismos árboles cuyas ramas dibujaban tenebrosas siluetas a lo largo de su andar gracias a la luz de la luna llena.

—_¡Nos atacan! —había gritado el jefe de su guardia cuando el camino había sido bloqueado por bandidos, justo después de que ella hubiera sido enviada para visitar al que pronto sería su esposo: Felipe. Los bandidos eran ex miembros de la Guardia Negra, la escolta personal de una malvada reina de otro reino que ahora estaba encerrada, según había escuchado._

_Todo había sido caos a su alrededor. Aiden, su capitán, la había sacado del carruaje, protegiéndola del filo de las espadas y de las flechas que volaban sin control._

—_¡Princesa, debe huir de aquí! —Una flecha emitió un zumbido al cortar el aire a toda velocidad antes de incrustarse en el pecho del soldado—. ¡Corra!_

_Aurora lo hizo. Recogió el borde de su vestido de seda y se internó en el bosque, alejándose del ruido de las espadas chocar y de los gritos agónicos de personas heridas. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo vagando hasta que sus pies no resistieron más y le exigieron descansar. Se había recostado contra el tronco de un árbol y había cerrado los ojos, intentando no llorar por las personas que habían sido asesinadas en aquel ataque, personas que habían estado con ella desde que podía recordar._

—_¿Intentabas huir de mí, Cazador? —escuchó a poca distancia al cabo de un rato. Temerosa se arrastró por el suelo y descubrió que se trataba de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer—. Me costó trabajo hallarte. Te alejaste demasiado de casa. Tendré que considerar seriamente ponerte una correa. _

_El hombre tenía la espalda contra un árbol y parecía temerle realmente a la mujer, a pesar de que era una cabeza más alto que ella y que, bueno, era un hombre. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que junto a él había un enorme lobo, que no dejaba de gruñirle a la mujer. El hombre dijo algo que ella no alcanzó a oír, pero que resultó suficiente para desatar la ira de su acompañante._

—_¡Vaya, qué atrevimiento al hablarme con tal descaro! ¿Es que acaso tengo que recordarte tu lugar? —La mujer cogió un pequeño bolso y lo apretó entre los dedos. El hombre gimió y cayó sobre su rodilla, como si estuviera sufriendo de un dolor inmenso. El lobo se agitó más, pero no atacó—. Así es, Cazador —dijo la mujer, acercándose a él—, tu lugar es en el suelo, arrodillado frente a mí. Sólo lo diré una vez: vuelve a mí voluntariamente o lo próximo que sabrás es que tu corazón se convertirá en un puñado de cenizas… _

_Aurora vio como la mujer desapareció por arte de magia luego de decir su amenaza y entonces el hombre cayó sobre la tierra, inconsciente._

…

El Cazador seguía atrapado en las habitaciones de la reina a un paso de la locura.

A pesar de que las manos le dolían, continuaba golpeando las puertas a la espera de que su captora lo liberara aunque sabía que era inútil.

Un grito cargado de frustración escapó de su garganta, dejándolo sin aliento. Apoyó la frente contra la fría madera de la puerta y cerró los ojos.

Su mente trajo el recuerdo de Aurora al presente y supo que se había equivocado desde el principio. Debió alejarse de ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Debió resistir el impulso de aceptar su bondad y su calidez.

Sin embargo, había sido imposible para él…

—_Calma, tranquilo, no quiero hacerle daño… —Le había tomado un segundo, en medio del dolor, comprender que aquella dulce voz no se refería a él sino a su lobo, que seguía gruñendo. Entreabrió los ojos y vio la difusa imagen de un rostro obstruyendo la luz del sol. El aroma a flores llegó hasta su nariz, aislando el resto del bosque—. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿puede oírme? —La nota de sincera preocupación en aquella voz tiró de algo en su interior. _

_Él quiso responder, quiso pedirle que no lo dejara solo, pero no pudo hacerlo. La oscuridad lo reclamaba y él simplemente se dejó ir._

_No supo cuánto tiempo quedó inconsciente, pero al despertar descubrió que la joven doncella seguía ahí, sentada a su lado._

—_¿Lo ves? Te dije que estaría bien. —Él frunció el ceño, de nuevo extrañado por sus palabras, hasta que vio que estaba hablándole a su lobo. _

_Era la primera vez que veía a otra persona que no fuera él hablando con tal naturalidad con su compañero. Más aún, era la primera vez que veía al lobo tan cómodo en compañía de otro humano. Incluso inclinó la cabeza cuando ella estiró su mano temblorosa para acariciarle brevemente el pelaje._

—_Está muy lejos del castillo, Princesa. —dijo él, interrumpiendo la escena. La joven se giró sorprendida por verlo despierto._

—_¿Sabe quién soy?_

—_La corona la delata, Majestad —respondió mientras se quitaba la fina capa, que seguramente pertenecía a ella, y se ponía de pie. Cómo odiaba que Regina tuviera su corazón, lo único que hacía era provocarle dolor—. ¿Qué hace en este bosque tan lleno de peligros? —le preguntó, no queriendo pensar en la soga que él mismo se había atado al cuello hacía tiempo._

_Ella le contó sobre su desventurado viaje a otro reino y lo ocurrido con su escolta durante el camino de regreso. No pasó desapercibido para él la profunda tristeza que la embargó al recordar los hechos, pero debió reconocer que le sorprendía que ella hubiera mantenido la calma el tiempo suficiente como para alejarse del peligro y que, además, se detuviera para auxiliarlo a él, un completo desconocido protegido por un lobo._

—_Hay que darnos prisa. Debemos aprovechar la poca luz del día que queda._

_Ella enfocó sus brillantes ojos azules en él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él no vio repudio en su mirada. Por lo general no le agradaba a los humanos._

—_¿Cómo dice?_

—_La ayudaré a volver a su castillo._

—_¿Por qué lo haría? — La aprehensión opacó un poco su mirada. Su ceño fruncido ligeramente le pareció una de las cosas más lindas que había visto en toda su vida._

_Él soltó una exhalación con tintes de risa._

—_Me salvó la vida, Su Alteza. Estoy en deuda con usted. A menos que prefiera quedarse en el bosque…_

Los recuerdos no hicieron más que lastimarlo. El Cazador soltó otro grito de frustración y golpeó su puño contra la puerta, haciendo reverberar los cristales de la ventana. El día había muerto al otro lado hacía horas y ahora la noche lo había dejado sumido en la oscuridad.

—¡Regina, tienes que dejarme salir!

Los gonces rechinaron cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente. Él retrocedió un paso, preparándose para cualquier cosa. Aunque sabía que si Regina quería torturarlo, nada en el mundo se lo impediría.

Sin embargo, no era Regina.

—Eres tú, ¡por fin!

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó extrañado. La diminuta criatura alada de brillo azulado se acercó demasiado a su rostro, como si estuviera comprobando que no se hubiera equivocado de persona y, al cabo de un instante, regresó a la puerta.

—No hay tiempo qué perder. Aurora está en peligro.

Él no tuvo que escuchar más.

…

—No pensé que llegarías tan pronto, Princesa.

Aurora respiró profundo mientras se armaba de valor para avanzar a través de aquel salón del Castillo Negro. No sabía por qué Maléfica la había citado en aquel lugar, pero lo había reconocido en medio de las visiones que le había mostrado durante el banquete. Llegar le había tomado tener que cabalgar durante varias horas, pero ahora sentía que no había sido tiempo suficiente.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez, Maléfica —dijo con voz firme, esperando que la bruja no notara la manera en que sus dedos ansiosos retorcían el borde del corsé de su vestido de compromiso—. Dime qué tengo que hacer.

La bruja sonrió de lado. Con su báculo apunto hacia un rincón del oscuro salón, cerca de ella.

—¿Ves esa rueca? Estoy segura de que sabes cómo funciona esto, ¿no es verdad?

Mientras se acercaba al objeto con pasos lentos, Aurora no tuvo que imaginar lo que pasaría. Maléfica había intentado separar a sus padres poniendo a su madre bajo los efectos de la Maldición del Sueño, pero su padre había logrado encontrarla y la había salvado con un beso de amor verdadero.

Entonces comprendió por qué la había citado aquí, tan lejos de su reino y, además, el último lugar en el que se les ocurriría buscarla.

Así nadie podría hallarla y salvarla.

Ése debía ser un peor castigo para sus padres que vivir separados. Ése era el destino que ella debía abrazar si con eso aseguraba que sus seres amados estarían a salvo.

Estiró su brazo y lo detuvo a escasos milímetros del huso de la rueca.

—Primero quiero saber —dijo, girándose para observar a la bruja. Maléfica la miraba con las mismas ansias con que un lobo hambriento miraba a una oveja— ¿Por qué haces esto?

Maléfica rió desde lo profundo de su garganta.

—Sólo quiero algo de justicia para una querida amiga. Alguien a quien tu madre le robó la felicidad.

La bruja movió su mano frente a ella y pronto su apariencia cambió. Sus ropas moradas fueron reemplazadas por un ajustado vestido negro y su báculo se desvaneció.

Aurora la reconocía. Era la reina exiliada: Regina.

_¿Qué hace ella aquí?_

—Dime, Princesa, ¿cómo es que alguien como tú terminó enamorada de un sucio y salvaje Cazador?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —respondió, alzando el mentón con elegancia. La reina se acercó rápidamente a ella y apretó su cuello con la mano, sofocándola.

—No puedes engañarme, querida. Yo veo lo que sientes por él. —La soltó con un movimiento brusco y se alejó un par de pasos. Aurora tosió mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento—. ¡Es una lástima que no sea recíproco! —exclamó la reina con ironía—. Él es incapaz de sentir. Y aun cuando no fuera así, él me pertenece.

Una inesperada furia mezclada con indignación fluyeron a través de sus venas al escuchar aquellas hirientes palabras. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de la desgracia del Cazador?!

—Le robaste su corazón. ¡Eso no te hace su dueña! —Aurora avanzó dos pasos decididos en su dirección, y cuando la reina se giró, ella se detuvo. Nunca había visto tal expresión de maldad reflejada en la mirada, y saber que estaba a merced de aquella mujer provocó que sus instintos le gritaran que tenía que huir de ese lugar.

—Te equivocas, Princesa, es precisamente en lo que me convierte —dijo con una media sonrisa—. Y te lo voy a demostrar.

…

—_La mujer en el bosque, el otro día… ¿Ella era la…?_

—_Reina Regina. Sí, era ella. _

_Aurora se detuvo y miró la espalda del Cazador. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que se habían encontrado en el bosque y apenas iban a mitad del camino de regreso a su reino. Durante ése tiempo ella había tratado de olvidar el asunto, y había agradecido las clases de rastreo y otros consejos de supervivencia que el Cazador le había dado en su intento por hacer más ligero el silencio entre ellos; pero aquel suceso seguía ocupando sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo. _

—_¿Se da cuenta de que está mirándome con los ojos de un águila al ver un ratón?_

_Aurora parpadeó sorprendida y avanzó un par de pasos para caminar junto al Cazador de nuevo. _

_El silencio se prolongó entre ellos y Aurora no pudo dejar de mirarlo de soslayo de vez en cuando. En estos días había descubierto que era un hombre agradable, algo cerrado y serio, pero de corazón noble. Así que eso había aumentado su curiosidad sobre su relación con Regina. Era perfectamente conocida en el mundo entero la terrible maldad que contenía el alma de aquella mujer._

—_¿Cómo es que terminó involucrado con la reina exiliada? —preguntó ya sin poder detenerse._

—_Me sorprende que la conozca._

—_Mi padre estuvo al tanto de la rebelión en su reino._

_El Cazador se detuvo y la miró con dureza._

—_No fue una rebelión. Los nuevos reyes sólo recuperaron lo que les pertenecía desde un principio. —Su tono no venció a su curiosidad._

—_No ha respondido mi pregunta._

—_No hay nada que responder._

—_¿Y si se lo exijo?_

_Aurora sabía que estaba a punto de cruzar una línea, aunque no sabía qué limitaba, pero ella siempre había sido así: no podía dejar las cosas hasta estar plenamente satisfecha. "A veces demasiado testaruda para el bien de una princesa", le había dicho su padre en más de una ocasión._

_El Cazador cerró la distancia entre ellos, pero no la tocó. _

—_Nunca he seguido las órdenes humanas, Su Alteza. Sin importar quién las dé. Ahora estoy a la voluntad de una sola persona, pero créame, no es a la suya. No importa el título que ostente._

_Aurora no retrocedió ni apartó la mirada._

—_Y aún así me llama "Princesa" y se dirige a mí como "Su Alteza"._

_Él sonrió sin poder evitarlo y retrocedió un paso. Ella era muy lista._

—_Es imposible no hacerlo. Toda usted es el reflejo de su título._

_Volvió a reiniciar su camino y Aurora tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo. Siguieron moviéndose entre los árboles en silencio, siguiendo al lobo blanco con un ojo rojo. El suelo se sentía baboso, haciendo difícil para ella seguir el firme andar del Cazador, hasta que finalmente perdió el equilibrio y resbaló, estando a punto de rodar colina abajo. Una mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo y la atrajo con brusquedad. Ella se golpeó contra una superficie semi-rígida y le tomó un segundo abrir los ojos y reconocer el pecho del cazador._

_Todo se quedó extrañamente quieto._

_Aurora sólo podía ver las humildes ropas del hombre, respirar su olor tan poco común para ella y observar el suave movimiento de su pecho al subir y bajar con cada respiración. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo como una caricia que le provocó escalofríos. Alzó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada del hombre. Sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna, de la misma manera en que había sucedido desde que se habían conocido —algo que la asustaba y la intrigaba en partes iguales—; no obstante, ella podía ver en su intensidad que trataban de decirle algo, algo que el Cazador no alcanzaba a expresar con palabras. _

—_Pise con cuidado —le dijo él alejándose lentamente. Aurora sintió el frío de su ausencia al instante, y una parte de ella rogó en silencio que él la sostuviera cerca de nuevo—. Su calzado no está hecho para andar en las tierras húmedas del bosque._

…

El Cazador atravesó corriendo los oscuros y fríos pasillos de todo el Castillo Negro hasta que logró dar con el salón que estaba buscando. Abrió las puertas de golpe e irrumpió en el interior con brusquedad. Regina lo miró desde el otro lado y sonrió.

—Esperaba que aparecieras, Cazador.

Él se detuvo a mitad del camino, haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar a la joven mujer que estaba parada a unos cuantos pasos de él. No podía sentir felicidad alguna, pero eso no evitó que algo se sacudiera en su interior al saber que _ella_ estaba cerca.

—Déjala ir, Regina. Por favor. —Nunca había suplicado por nada en toda su vida; pero jamás en su vida había apreciado tanto algo como para suplicar, como para estar dispuesto a darlo todo, absolutamente todo lo que quedaba de él con tal de salvarlo.

La sonrisa de la reina se hizo más amplia.

—Ella puede irse en el momento en que lo deseé… —dijo con pretendida inocencia—. Sólo que tú no la dejarás salir de aquí con vida.

Le tomó un segundo al Cazador darse cuenta a lo que se refería, y cuando lo comprendió fue demasiado tarde. Regina levantó la tapa del pequeño cofre que había mantenido cerca y con fría voz susurró:

—Mátala.

El Cazador lo sintió en su pecho, fue como si algo diera un golpe contra sus costillas desde su interior, y luego perdió el control de todo su ser. Su mano se movió hacia su costado izquierdo y desenvainó su espada. Sus pies cambiaron el rumbo y se dirigieron hacia la joven que lo miraba con ojos llenos de terror. Izó su espada y la dejó caer en una curva.

Aurora logró esquivar su ataque por muy poco.

Eso no lo detuvo.

Volvió a la carga, persiguiéndola por todo el salón mientras sus gritos hacían eco en los techos altos. Él quería detenerse, quería soltar su espada y dejarla ir, pero no podía hacerlo. No tenía control alguno. Era como si su conciencia se hubiese convertido en un simple espectador desde algún lugar dentro de su mente. Ni siquiera podía hablar.

—¡Detente! —le suplicó Aurora con desesperación. La agitación en su voz le hizo saber que comenzaba a cansarse. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lograra hundir su espada en ella, para mayor satisfacción de la mujer que miraba el retorcido espectáculo a la distancia—. ¡Por favor!

Sus palabras hicieron eco en su cerebro y le dieron la fuerza suficiente para luchar. No podía dejar que Regina se saliera con la suya esta vez. Si quería herirlo a él, ¡bien! Pero que no la tocara a ella. Él no podría seguir viviendo con eso. Tenía que detenerse, tenía…

Sus pies quedaron fijos en el suelo.

—No puedo controlarme —logró decir entre dientes. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía como si una fuerza superior intentara obligarlo a moverse—. ¡Aurora, tienes que huir! ¡Vete!

—¡No lo haré!

La firme resolución de no abandonarlo hizo que la garganta se le cerrara. Sabía que no podía sentir nada, que no se suponía que lo hiciera, pero eso había sido parte del milagro que había vivido desde que la había conocido. Ella provocaba "algo" en él.

No podía permitir que todo lo bueno que ella representaba muriera en sus manos.

Sus dedos se aferraron al mango de su espada y la arrojó contra ella. Le faltó fuerza al lanzamiento porque el arma cayó justo a sus pies, permitiendo que el repiqueteo del metal contra el suelo hiciera eco en el salón.

—¡Mátame! —Gritó, sintiendo que volvía a perder el control de su cuerpo con cada segundo que pasaba.

—¡No!

De nuevo su conciencia quedó relegada a un rincón oscuro en su interior y él se maldijo por no ser más fuerte.

Su mano desenfundó la daga que llevaba en el cinto y con pasos decididos avanzó hacia ella. Aurora retrocedió rápidamente, el tacón de su zapato se enredó con la tela de su vestido de compromiso y la hizo caer de espaldas. La hoja de la daga relució con la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana y luego descendió a toda velocidad sobre ella.

…

—_Es bueno estar de vuelta… —suspiró Aurora cuando entró en los límites de su reino. Enormes campos de trigo brillaban bajo la luz del sol de mediodía y la cálida brisa jugueteó con los mechones de su cabello._

—_Lo imagino._

_Ella se volvió para mirar al hombre que se había detenido un par de pasos detrás de ella. La sonrisa disminuyó lentamente en sus labios al notar la expresión que él tenía en su rostro, y su corazón se apretó en un puño que hizo doler su pecho. No sabía por qué la felicidad de haber regresado sana y salva a su reino se había desvanecido tan de repente y había sido reemplazada por aquella sensación de pesadumbre. Tampoco sabía por qué no podía dejar de mirar al Cazador mientras esperaba a que él dijera algo más. Cualquier cosa._

—_Muchas gracias por todo, Sir Cazador __—_atinó a pronunciar, sabiendo que no era lo que realmente quería decir.

—_No soy de la nobleza, su Majestad __—le recordó él._

_Aurora sonrió un poco. En el último par de días ella le había dado aquel mote porque, aunque su Cazador no tuviera el título, era tan noble como cualquier caballero que hubiera conocido._

—_Y yo le dije que podía llamarme Aurora. Vamos, hágalo —le instó, acercándose un poco—. Sabe que no le dejaré en paz hasta que lo haga —agregó con una sonrisa._

_Él lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, así como también sabía que era el fuego de su voluntad lo que le había cautivado por completo en los últimos días._

—_Ha sido un honor, Su Alteza —dijo, en cambio, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza._

_Aurora sintió el aguijonazo de la decepción al no poder escuchar su nombre pronunciado por él aunque fuera una última vez. _

_Ambos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio por algunos segundos._

_Era extraño que siete días pasados con el Cazador se sintieran como una vida entera. Había aprendido mucho con él en ese corto tiempo, y no sólo se refería a las nuevas habilidades de supervivencia que poseía ahora ni a que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía capaz de protegerse a sí misma. Él la había hecho más fuerte, no sólo física y mentalmente sino también con sus emociones. Le había hecho valorar todavía más la vida que había obtenido al nacer rodeada del amor y la protección dado por su familia, cosas que él no había conocido más que de los lobos que lo habían adoptado._

_Él le había contado algunas cosas sobre su vida, incluyendo que había perdido su corazón y que ahora le pertenecía a la reina Regina, aunque no le había mencionado por qué. Ahora, en cuanto ella se alejara, él volvería a la vida que había conocido, sin ninguna esperanza de que fuera diferente._

_No quería dejarlo… su corazón se lo hizo saber en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron._

—_Entonces esto es todo —dijo con voz queda. Respiró profundo, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su pecho, cuadró los hombros y lo miró con tranquilidad—. Le deseo que tenga una buena vida._

_Algo tironeó del interior del Cazador conforme la veía alejarse poco a poco. No sabía lo que era, pero era la sensación más fuerte que había experimentado desde que Regina le había arrancado el corazón. Bueno, no era sólo una sensación, era algo que se movía a un nivel más profundo de su interior, en lo más recóndito de su alma._

_Antes de pensar en lo que hacía, avanzó hacia ella._

—_Aurora, espera. _

_Ella se giró para mirarlo, pero él no se detuvo. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a los suyos. La sintió dar un respingo y su cuerpo tensarse. _

_Su mente comenzó a idear las palabras de disculpa ante tal arrebato, sintiendo casi arrepentimiento, cuando lo más inesperado sucedió: sus suaves labios se movieron debajo de los suyos correspondiendo su beso con calidez y ternura. Su cuerpo se relajó entre sus brazos y él juró en silencio dar su vida entera con tal de mantenerla así para siempre. Ella suspiró y él aprovechó la oportunidad para adentrarse en el interior de su boca y saborearla tanto como fue posible. _

_El contacto no pudo durar la eternidad que él había esperado y se apartó un poco para dejarla recuperar el aliento. Él la observó y dejó que esa imagen se grabara con fuego en su mente, convirtiéndose en su recuerdo más preciado. La imagen de ella con la respiración agitada, el rostro sonrojado y los labios húmedos. Todo por causa suya. Sin soltar sus mejillas, apoyó la frente sobre la suya e inhaló su aroma con una profunda respiración._

—_Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo pero… ven conmigo. No puedo ofrecerte riquezas, pero sí mi fidelidad absoluta, mi... __—Su voz se cortó. Él sabía que, por más que lo deseara, no podía prometerle algo que no era capaz de sentir: amor._

_Aurora lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y deseó poder decir que sí. _

—_Lo lamento. No puedo…_

_Tomó las manos del Cazador y las apartó de su rostro con tal lentitud que parecieron agujas clavarse por todo su cuerpo, luego dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. El corazón le dolía con cada paso que daba y casi de inmediato se arrepintió de no haber aceptado. Quería estar a su lado. Siempre. Pero tenía un deber que cumplir._

_Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas cuando tuvo la firme certeza de que no volvería a verlo otra vez._

…

Algo cálido rodó por su mejilla y Aurora abrió los ojos atónita al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una gota de sangre. La del Cazador.

Su labio inferior temblaba mientras lo veía parado por encima de ella, con la daga profundamente clavada en su brazo.

—Cazador… —susurró sin aliento.

Él la miró durante un largo segundo, respiraba con jadeos erráticos y su cuerpo aún se sacudía en espasmos.

—¡Ahora! —gritó él.

Aurora miró con asombro cómo se abrían las puertas del salón y Primavera entraba volando a toda velocidad. No reparó en ella, se dirigió directamente hacia Regina y utilizó toda su magia para inmovilizar a la reina, quien había estado tan sorprendida por la repentina irrupción que no había podido defenderse.

Aurora siempre había sabido que, contrario a lo que la mayoría creía, Primavera era un hada realmente poderosa. Aún así, resultó impresionante verla por primera vez utilizar su hechizo de Barrera de Luna, el cual era capaz de contener hasta la magia más oscura.

—El encantamiento no durará mucho tiempo —dijo el hada, tomando su tamaño como humana. Parecía una joven y hermosa mujer en sus veintes, con largo cabello negro y gentiles ojos grises—. Debemos irnos.

Rompió una tira del borde de su vestido y la enredó en el brazo del Cazador, luego ayudó a Aurora a levantarse antes de que él la tomara de la mano para iniciar su camino hacia la salida.

—¡Tú corazón! —exclamó Aurora, deteniéndose para cambiar de dirección hacia donde la reina estaba inmovilizada. Ésta era su única oportunidad.

La mano que sostenía la suya le impidió acercarse.

—No.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida al ver que el Cazador la detenía. Él avanzó hacia ella y se quedó parado muy cerca. Alzó su mano herida y acarició su mejilla, tratando de limpiar el rastro de sangre que manchaba su piel.

—Hace mucho tiempo lo sacrifiqué para salvar a un alma inocente. Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Ni un solo día.

—Cazador…

Él le regaló una sonrisa pálida.

—Mi lugar está aquí, Princesa. En esta prisión.

Los ojos de Aurora se llenaron de lágrimas conforme iba entendiendo lo que él quería decirle en realidad: sólo ella y Primavera escaparían, él iba a quedarse aquí. Probablemente moriría aquí.

—Quería ayudarte… —dijo con la voz hecha un hilo.

—Lo hiciste _—_respondió él con seguridad_—_. Pensé que estaba vacío, pero entonces tú apareciste y llenaste el vacío que había aquí _—_dijo, tocando su pecho. El lugar donde debería estar su corazón_—_. Me salvaste.

El Cazador apartó las lágrimas con sus dedos y acunó su mejilla. Aurora cerró los ojos e inclinó el rostro en esa dirección, tratando de aferrarse a la calidez de su caricia. La sonrisa de él se hizo más amplia.

—Debí irme contigo aquella vez.

—Shh… está bien. Ambos estamos donde debemos estar. —Su mano dejó de sostener la suya y ocupó su sitio acunando su otra mejilla.

Aurora sintió que el mundo entero se derrumbaba sobre sus hombros cuando los labios del Cazador se posaron sobre los suyos, besándola intensamente.

Ella no quería dejarlo otra vez, mucho menos ahora. Con un profundo dolor en el alma, tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a apartarse. Sabía que si no lo hacía ahora, jamás podría dejarlo ir.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y entonces soltó un quejido.

El Cazador frunció el ceño cuando notó la expresión en el rostro de su princesa.

—¿Aurora?

Ella levantó la mano derecha y entonces vio la pequeña gota de sangre que brotaba de su dedo índice. Volvió a mirarlo a él y luego miró sobre su hombro, a la rueca que estaba justo detrás de ella.

Las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonar su cuerpo. Era como si de repente toda la energía hubiera sido drenada de su interior, y sus piernas flaquearon mientras su campo visual se tornaba en una neblina que era tragada por la oscuridad.

—Te… amo… —le dijo con su último aliento.

El Cazador sostuvo el cuerpo de la princesa cuando ésta cayó inconsciente. El dolor que sintió en su brazo herido y en sus rodillas al impactar el suelo, no se comparó con el que rasgó su interior al ver el brillo desvanecerse de la mirada de Aurora justo antes de que cerrara los ojos.

Sabía lo que pasaba, lo sabía con tal certeza que le sorprendió. La Maldición del Sueño. No podía ser otra cosa. Había escuchado demasiadas veces a Regina quejarse sobre lo inútil que había sido con Blancanieves pues un simple beso de amor había conseguido romperla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces besó a Aurora de nuevo.

Nada cambió.

Volvió a besarla una vez más, y luego otra, pero lo único que sucedió fue que sus labios se sintieron cada vez más fríos.

—¿Por qué no pasa nada? —preguntó sin entender—. Yo la amo, ella me ama...

Alzó el rostro y vio la expresión compasiva en el rostro del hada que momentos antes lo había liberado para que rescatara a Aurora. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

—Creo saber por qué… —dijo como si cada palabra le doliera al ser pronunciada—. Ella está en tu corazón, pero tú no tienes tu corazón contigo justo ahora. No puedes romper la maldición.

La barrera que contenía a Regina comenzó a debilitarse. Parecía una gigantesca pared de cristal azulino cuarteándose poco a poco. No lograría conseguir su corazón a tiempo, y aún cuando lo consiguiera, sabía que Regina jamás lo olvidaría. Los perseguiría. Siempre.

No podía creer que estuviera en esta situación, de nuevo. Tenía que dejarla ir. Y esta vez tenía que ser en serio. Ya no podría conservarla ni siquiera en su memoria.

Los ojos le ardieron por las lágrimas que sabía que no podía derramar, respiró profundo y miró al hada.

—Llévatela —dijo rápidamente, levantándose con el cuerpo de Aurora—. Ocúltala. Mantenla a salvo.

—Pero entonces, ¡jamás despertará!

—Te equivocas. Tarde o temprano lo hará —respondió él, sabiendo que tenía que aceptar la cruel verdad—. No soy el único que la ama…

Vio que el hada quería replicar, pero el sonido de la barrera rompiéndose le impidió decir otra cosa. Finalmente la vio asentir con la cabeza. Tomó el cuerpo de Aurora de sus brazos, aunque no lo alzó como él lo había cargado, y dedicándole una última mirada se desvaneció, llevándose la rueca con ella también.

La barrera se venció por completo y miles de trozos de cristales hechos de magia se estrellaron contra el piso, luego se desvanecieron como polvo dorado. Él dejó de mirar el espacio que habían ocupado el hada con el cuerpo de Aurora y lentamente se volvió para mirar a Regina.

—¿Vas a matarme? —preguntó con frialdad. Enderezó la espalda y estiró los brazos a sus costados—. Hazlo de una vez…

Ella alzó una ceja y sonrió con maldad.

—¿Matarte? Eso sería un desperdicio. —Avanzó con pasos cadenciosos hasta él y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Pero créeme, Cazador, después de esta traición, haré que desees estar muerto cada minuto de cada maldito día.

…

Graham despertó con un jadeo, sentándose de golpe sobre el colchón. Su respiración agitada hacía eco entre los muros de su habitación y el sudor cubría su piel, provocándole escalofríos. ¿Qué rayos había sido esa pesadilla? Ni siquiera podía encontrarle sentido. Sólo tenía el vago recuerdo de unos ojos azules, de una sonrisa y de un beso. No podía entender cómo eso podía causarle tal dolor mientras dormía.

Claro, si es que podía definir como dolor la extraña sensación que reptaba por su pecho, envolviendo su corazón.

Siempre que creía haber superado la pesadilla, ésta volvía en el momento menos esperado mostrándole los ojos de alguien a quien nunca había visto. No sabía quién era, pero podía jurar que debía ser importante y que él también lo era para esa persona.

Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar algo con mayor claridad, pero como tantas noches antes le resultó imposible.

En medio de las penumbras recorrió su habitación con la mirada, como si estuviera asegurándose de que había dejado el reino onírico y que estaba de vuelta en la realidad.

Cuando logró recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, volvió a acostarse en la cama y cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que le faltaba algo importante. Sólo que no podía definir si realmente se trataba de un "algo" o de un "alguien".

_"Reconócelo, Graham. Estás perdiendo la razón"_, se dijo a sí mismo con amarga ironía. Si fuera tan importante como creía, él lo recordaría ¿cierto?

Era curioso que una pesadilla le provocara tantas sensaciones cuando por lo general no podía sentir nada… casi literalmente.

…

En la oscuridad, mientras ambas se esforzaban por rescatar a Felipe de las garras del Espectro, Aurora miró a Mulán y entonces lo supo.

—Tú lo amas… tú también amas a Felipe.

La guerrera quiso excusarse en lo de haber peleado demasiadas batallas juntos y cuestiones de honor, pero Aurora sabía que era más que eso. Mucho más.

—Niégalo todo lo que quieras, reconozco el amor cuando lo veo… —le dijo con firmeza aunque sabía que no era del todo cierto.

Lo que había reconocido era el dolor en los ojos de Mulán producto de sentir ésa clase de amor que desgarra el alma porque está prohibido. Porque, por más que desees que las cosas sean diferentes, al final no te queda más que aceptar que tus elecciones son la excepción y que el destino es la regla. Ella lo reconocía porque... lo había sentido una vez, hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Y en aquél entonces, ella había estado dispuesta a darlo todo por él…

_**«Fin»**_

_¡Hola!_

_Puff… honestamente no sé si alguien esté leyendo esto porque se trató de una pareja bastante inusual, pero espero que se haya entendido. _

_Desde que vi el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada, siempre me intrigó saber cómo había aprendido Aurora las habilidades de rastreo que ocupa para encontrar uno de los caballos y a Mulán siendo tan "princesa" —reconózcanlo, eso fue bastante impresionante jajaja— :), pero bueno…_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! __—¿Alguien se anima a dejarme un review?__—_

_Anna_


End file.
